The overall objective of the Microscopy and Cellular Imaging Core Laboratory is to consolidate, enhance and disseminate Diabetes Center resources and expertise in tissue and cell imaging technologies. Although extraordinarily powerful, many imaging techniques are sophisticated and difficult to learn and develop independently, and therefore lend themselves well to the cooperative structure of a core laboratory. In addition, because these technologies change rapidly, the core will provide an important information and training function by keeping participants abreast of the latest advances. The Core will provide the following: Access to specialized instrumentation, software, reagents, and information for histology and microscopy applications. Access will require oversight and maintenance of Core resources by staff. Standardized protocols will allow inter-study comparisons of data within the DRTC. The resources and standardized applications also will facilitate the entry of other laboratories at U.C.S.F. to diabetes research. Advice and training of DRTC members will be provided in application of imaging technologies. Development of new resources and technologies including new protocols and new equipment through common equipment grant applications. The Core will provide information, training, assistance and resources, but experiments and data collection will be performed by individual investigators. By enhancing the efforts of 22 funded investigators, including multiple members of all six Biomedical Research Programs and both basic and clinical investigators, the Core will accelerate progress towards the overall programmatic goals of the UCSF DRTC.